galacticafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Battlestar Galactica Fanon Wiki
__NOEDITSECTION__ Welcome to The wiki about Battlestar Galactica Fanon that since Late (April) (2009) Before you start editing please see 2 new help articles What Is Fanon? and DA RULES. A new blog all current and future users must read A Growing Concern GOOD NEWS!! For all novice editors we now have brand new Layouts for Character pages!! Try them when making a new Character page/Article!! Colonialseal.png|Central Seal of the 12 Colonies of Kobol (RDM) ColonialColors12.png MK-VII_Imperial_Viper_005.jpg MK-VII_Imperial_Viper_006.jpg ColonialColors3.png Imperial_Colonial_Icon_02.gif Caprimart.jpg Imperial_Colonial_Marine_Insignia_0002.gif Imperial_Colonial_Marine_Insignia_0001.gif Marines_gallery.jpg Masters-patch.gif Silver-Spar2.GIF Peregrine-squadron.GIF Peregrine-patch-1.gif Masters-patch2.PNG Battlestar Cerebrus2.gif Battlestar-Hyperion.gif |} |} |} |} * Date- 27 April 2009: This wiki is created! * Date- 28 February 2010 Were up to over 70 pages so this qualifies us to be placed on Wikia's entertainment main page! * Date- 27 March 2010 I've further Tweaked the wikis skin to make it even more like its canon counterpart (see link at top) LLP * Date- 03 October 2010 *Sigh* due to the massive changes in Wikias new skin the default skin will have to remain as Obsession (the default skin of most of Wikias vampire and Halloween themed wikis) until the wikis theme designer can be tweaked/repaired. * Date- 30 December 2010: Happy New Years All!! We've finally fixed the wikis skin thanks to Wikias theme designer and were also starting our icon system for users and character infobox ranks. Hopefully we'll have the Quorum of administrators completed by next year. Good Luck in 2011!! Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. *Battlestar Hermes (Battlestar D5) *Ride of the Valkyrie (D5) *George Nelson (D8) *Galit Malka (D5) *Battlestar Hyperion (D4) I Thought that we need to now include all Battlestar related sites as part of a possible site hubring or network. *Battlestar Wiki (Central Battlestar Info Site) *Colonial Archives (Wikia Battlestar Canon Wiki) *Wiki Caprica (Brand New Caprica Canon Wiki) *Battlestar Fanon new sister site here on Wikia. *Battlestar Prometheus Wiki *Frakkipedia Wikia's main Galactica Humor wiki (check out its great skin!) Hello User:Lindsay Lohan Phoenix here creator and proprietor of this little wiki and I Just Wanted to send a small message to all fellow Galactica fans out there. In reality im (Brace yourselves Folks!) a Star Trek fan and also a writer on several other fanon wikis especially Memory Gamma (The Star Trek Fanon Wiki) so I noticed that while many other sci fi shows and films had their own fanon wiki battlestar really didnt (Except for Battlestar Prometheus wiki however it seems that that is strictly only for that story and all related stories to it alone. Also the other main reason for the creation of this wiki would be Galactica's Series finale. I knew that many fans including myself would be annoyed by the series end so would try to create their own versions of Daybreak. However there are little avenues any where on the net where one can do this even here on Wikia. Until now! not only can you create your own stories you can also create your own ships and characters too so enjoy! and welcome!. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Battlestar Galactica Fanon